


Until death do us part

by Daelis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie kills Gerard, F/M, Guilt, Murder, Pre-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Roses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Der Plot stammt natürlich nicht von mir, die Charaktere auch nicht - alles von Blizzard entliehen. Allein die detailliertere Wahrnehmung der Charaktere, Wortlaut und Co. sind von mir.Song: "Covered By Roses" von Within Temptation





	Until death do us part

Ein Knall. Ein Schuss. Ein Treffer.

Mehr als das hatte es nicht gebraucht, um das Leben Gérards auszulöschen, ohne, dass dieser je erfahren sollte, was ihm widerfahren war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen war er eingeschlafen, in ihren Armen. In den Armen jener Frau, die er liebte und die auch ihn über alles liebte. Nichts ließ einen von ihnen ahnen, was tief in ihr schlummerte und welche unsichtbaren Spuren Talon in ihrem Geist hinterlassen hatte. Ihr Lächeln war gefroren, die Hand, die eben noch zärtlich über den Schopf ihres Ehemannes gestreichelt hatte, hatte zur Waffe gegriffen und den Abzug gedrückt.

Ein Schuss. Ein Treffer. Ein Leben ausgelöscht.

 

_ ♫  _ _ I feel my heart explode to particles. _

_ Love is always here and I told you so. _

_ Restless in dreams, love carved in stone, _

_ This rhapsody of life, in a way, I guess we all know it.  _ _ ♫ _

 

Blut auf dem weißen Kopfkissen, rote Flecken, die aussahen wie zarte Blütenblätter von roten Rosen. Wunderschön und widerlich. Amélie kostete den Moment aus und hasste ihn zugleich über alle Maßen.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte schreien und weinen, wollte toben und sich die Haare raufen ob ihres Verlustes. Dieser Teil von ihr wollte die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren, die sich vor ihren Augen entfaltete. Gérard war tot und sie hatte ihn getötet. Ihr Herz schien in tausend Splitter zu zerfallen, die niemand jemals wieder würde zusammensetzen können. Sie würde ihn immer lieben, bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug. Auch dann, wenn nur noch sein auf einen Grabstein gemeißelter Name an ihn erinnern würde. 

 

_ ♫  _ _ Hand in hand we stand while we watch it flow _

_ Heaven can you help us, where we can't go.  _ _ ♫ _

 

Ihre Hand umfasste seine, die noch warm war, doch bald erkalten würde, während sie nur zusehen konnte, wie sein Blut in das Kissen sickerte. Wenn es einen Himmel gab, würden sie sich dort nicht wiedersehen, denn ihr würde kein himmlisches Licht erscheinen. Ihre Trennung wäre endgültig, ihr Tanz vorüber.

 

_ ♫ Covered by roses _

_ When this dance is over _

_ We all know our beauty will die. _

_ The choirs have awoken _

_ Left our words unspoken. ♫ _

 

In ihr jedoch war eine andere Stimme erwachte. Jene, die Gérards Ende bedeutet hatte. Und diese Stimme, sie genoss den Nachhall des Augenblicks, in dem sie den Abzug gedrückt hatte. Dieser kostbare, kurze Augenblick. Er hatte in ihr den Wunsch geweckt, Gérard mit Blut zu bedecken wir mit Blütenblätter, so rot wie die der Rosen auf dem Nachttisch. Eben jener Rosen, die der Overwatch-Agent seiner Gattin heute erst mitgebracht hatte, denn Amélie liebte Rosen, besonders rote. Sie waren wunderschön gewesen, doch sie beide hatten gewusst, dass jede Schönheit einmal starb, so auch die Rosen - und Gérard. 

 

_ ♫ Remember you as long as I can, _

_ Hold you in my arms all night _

_ And spill the wine until the end. _

_ We all have our place in time, _

_ Need to live every moment. ♫ _

 

Heute Nacht jedoch würde sie ihn noch in ihren Armen halten, würde durch sein seidiges Haar streichen und sich an die vielen Stunden erinnern, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Sie würde an die Restaurants denken, in die er sie ausgeführt hatte, an die hitzigen Diskussionen über Ballett und die leidenschaftlichen Küsse, die folgten. Besonders jedoch würde sie sich an die ungezählten Abende, an denen sie einfach Seite an Seite gesessen, dunkle Schokolade genascht, roten Wein genossen und ein gutes Buch genossen hatte. Manchmal hatte er ihr vorgelesen, dann sie ihm. Oh, wie viele Seiten sie mit Weinflecken versehen hatten! Gekümmert hatte es die beiden nie. Sie hatten den Moment gelegt und dafür alle Zeit der Welt gehabt. Zumindest war es ihnen immer so vorgekommen.

 

_ ♫ We build our castles high, turned our dreams to gold. _

_ We took the blows of pride, went through it all. _

_ The dawn is closing in, new tales are told. _

_ This rhapsody of life, in a way, I guess we all know. ♫ _

 

Wie hoch sie hinaus gewollt hatten, wie hoch sie ihre Ziele gesteckt hatten. Längst nicht alle hatten sie erreichen können, doch wie unbesiegbar sie sich gefühlt hatten. Gemeinsam. Jeden Rückschlag hatten sie gemeinsam überwunden, waren vorangeschritten im Schein ihrer Liebe, die sie der Sonne gleich wärmte. Doch die Dämmerung hatte sie eingeholt, hatte sie getrennt und neue Geschichten würden nun erzählt werden. Vorbei das Gedicht von Gérard und Amélie. Irgendwo tief in sich hatten sie beide schon immer geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nur mit diesem Ende hatte wohl keiner von ihnen beiden gerechnet.

 

_ ♫ Covered by roses, _

_ When this dance is over, _

_ We all know our beauty will die. _

_ The choirs have awoken, _

_ Left our words unspoken. _

_ Remember you as long as I can. ♫ _

 

Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, was sie tat, als sie nach den Rosen griff, deren sattes Rot in der Dunkelheit ebenso kräftig leuchtete wie das Blut Gérards auf dem Kopfkissen. Ihre Finger zerdrückten die Blüten, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Nicht heute, nicht hier, nicht in diesem Moment. Beinahe zärtlich ließ sie die Blätter der zerdrückten Rosenblüten über die Bettdecke verteilt fallen, soweit ihr Arm reichte. Rote Flecken auf weißem Grund. Beinahe wie Blut. Unausgesprochen blieb, wie bildschön sie diesen Anblick fand, der ihr in Erinnerung bleiben würde. Vielleicht mehr als viele andere, die sie mit diesem Mann geteilt hatte.

 

_ ♫ Hold you in my arms all night _

_ And spill the wine until the end. _

_ We all have our place in time, _

_ Need to live every moment. ♫ _

 

“Gérard, mein lieber Gérard”, wisperte sie leise, während das Gefühl des Bedauerns aus ihr ebenso wich wie das Hochgefühl, das sie im Moment seines Todes verspürt hatte. War ihr Verlust es wert gewesen, diesen Rauch zu genießen? Eine Frage, auf die sie im Moment keine Antwort wusste. Die alte Amélie hätte es verneint, hätte gelitten und um den Mann getrauert, der erkaltend in ihren Armen lag, hätte vielleicht sogar die toten Lippen ein letztes Mal geküsst. Doch die Amélie, die sie nun war, die Talon aus ihr gemacht hatte, fühlte nur Leere. Verflogen war das Gefühl, lebendig zu sein, verloren der Rausch und das schnelle Pochen ihres Herzens, das jetzt so langsam und gleichmäßig schlug, als würde sie schlafen. “Wir beide hatten unsere Zeit, Liebster. Doch ich muss für den Moment leben, den Moment…” Die Worte versiegten ihr und unausgesprochen blieb das Ende ihres Satzes in der Luft hängen. Der Moment, in dem ich töte.

 

_ ♫ For all we are these fallen stars in the night. _

_ A flaming light reaching down from the sky. _

_ We rise above rhapsody of our lives, _

_ So we all let go, we gotta let go. ♫ _

 

Erst nach einer Weile, die ihr erschien wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl es nur Minuten gewesen waren, löste sie sich von dem toten Körper und stand auf. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, betrachtete die Sterne, die am dunklen Firmament funkelten. In der Ferne störte ein Flutlicht den ruhigen Anblick. Irgendeine Discothek. Amélie ignorierte es und öffnete die Fensterläden, um auf die kleine Terrasse zu treten. Das hatte sie an diesem Appartement immer besonders gemocht. Nur ein Schritt und man stand in einem kleinen, von hohen Hecken umgebenen Garten. Sie sah nicht ein einziges Mal zurück, sondern schritt voran, überquerte das feuchte Gras, das ihre bloßen Füße kitzelte und verließ durch ein kleines Tor in der Hecke nicht nur eine Behausung, sondern ihr altes Leben, um zu einem neuen aufzusteigen. Sie wäre nicht länger Amélie Lacroix. Sie war Widowmaker, eine Talon-Agentin.

 

_ ♫ She dwells with beauty, beauty that must die. _

_ And joy, whose hand is ever at his lips. _

_ His soul shall taste the sadness of her might _

_ And be among her cloudy trophies hung. ♫ _

 

Es berührte sie nicht, als sie die Todesanzeige in der Zeitung sah. Gérard Lacroix. Liebender Ehemann und treuer Freund. Beides war die Wahrheit, sie hatte nichts hinzuzufügen, wenngleich diese Worte nicht im mindesten erfassten, was die Amélie über diesen Mann zu sagen gehabt hätte.

Widowmaker jedoch gewährte sich nur einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern und noch einmal in der Schönheit des Momentes zu schwelgen, der das Ende von Gérard bedeutet hatte. Dieser kurze Augenblick, in dem er sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte, während ihre Hand über diese strich. Hatte er noch erkannt, wer sie war und was dies für ihn bedeutete? Anfangs hatte sie das nicht angenommen, doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte ein Teil von ihr, es wäre doch möglich. Gérard, der wusste, dass es seine Amélie war, die ihn zerstörte und zu ihrer ersten Trophäe machte? Hatte er darüber Traurigkeit empfunden? Sie würde es nie erfahren und schob diese Gedanken vehement beiseite. Der nächste Auftrag wartete, der nächste Sekundenbruchteil, der sie sich lebendig fühlen lassen würde.

 

_ ♫ Covered by roses _

_ When this dance is over _

_ We all know our beauty will die. _

_ The choirs have awoken _

_ Left our words unspoken. _

_ Remember you as long as I can. ♫ _

 

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie jetzt, ein Jahr später, zurückkehren würde. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Fenster des Appartements, in dem jetzt ein Mann mit schütterem grauen Haar lebte, der nicht ahnte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, wenn auch nur kurz. Der Garten blühte in bunten Farben. Nichts ließ ahnen, was hier geschehen war.

Wie von selbst hatten ihre Füße sie auf dem Friedhof getragen, hin zu Gérards Grab, hin zu dieser kalten grauen Erinnerung an einen Menschen. An den ersten, den sie getötet hatte und den einzigen, der zählte. Still legte sie die rote Rose nieder, die sie aus dem Garten mitgenommen hatte. Eine einziger roter Farbfleck, der sie unvermittelt wieder an das Blut auf dem Kopfkissen erinnerte. Wunderschön und abstoßend zugleich. Mit den Jahren war es ihr in stillen Stunden immer wieder vorgekommen, als kämpfe in ihr ein winziger Teil der alten Amélie Lacroix darum, zu bestehen, wie eine letzte Erinnerung an die Frau, die in ihr gestorben war. Kein klarer Gedanke, nur ein verblichener Hauch von Gefühl, von inniger Liebe zu Gérard. Darum war sie hier, wie um ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen zu halten. Sie würde sich an ihn erinnern, so lange wie sie konnte. Für Amélie, die ihn geliebt hatte und Widowmaker, die im Moment seines Todes das Leben zum ersten Mal wahrhaftig spürte.

 

_ ♫ Hold you in my arms all night _

_ And spill the wine until the end _

_ We all have our place in time, _

_ Need to live every moment. ♫ _

 

“Wie sagte Fontane noch gleich? Abschiedsworte müssen kurz sein wie Liebeserklärungen?” Widowmaker lächelte nicht, sie starrte nur auf die graue Inschrift auf dem Grabstein. “Ich werde mich an dich erinnern, jedes Mal, wenn ich töte..”

Ein Schuss. Ein Treffer. Eine Erinnerung.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Plot stammt natürlich nicht von mir, die Charaktere auch nicht - alles von Blizzard entliehen. Allein die detailliertere Wahrnehmung der Charaktere, Wortlaut und Co. sind von mir.  
> Song: "Covered By Roses" von Within Temptation


End file.
